


We Could Be Heros

by Sadastic_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also alien puppy, Angst, Blushing space gays, Cute gays, Cute space gays, F/M, Like as fluffy as a bunny, Like basically season 2 I guess, Lots of Angst, M/M, Oblivious space gays, So much angst you'll probs regret reading it, and more - Freeform, but also fluffy, but not really, cause I don't write for voltron, if I ever update, kinda violent, probably, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadastic_Nerd/pseuds/Sadastic_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins have been separated, their lions broken. Zarkon continues to mercilessly enslave more planets, starting towards Earth. But the Paladins were chosen for a reason, and it wasn't because they were weak. Together they will rebuild their lions, their team, and hopefully the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Heros

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at Voltron fanfic so it's probs gonna fail horribly, but thanks for wasting your time on it.The first few chapters are kinda dark (whoops) (not really tho) (I enjoy suffering) but it will get lighter and fluffier, so fluffy that you might even end up with cavities. That or they'll all die. Who knows? ANYWAYS, I apologize for spelling and grammatical mistakes. Also, I should update in a little over a week (save me from high school) but after that, I'll try to update weekly. So please enjoy. Or don't. Totally up to you.

Red flashed everywhere in his vision as he sat up.The blinking and blaring of the alarms was the only noise Lance could hear. Which meant he was either in one of the few peaceful parts left in the Galaxy or he had been captured by the Glara. With a groan, he peeled himself off the floor of his lion and swiped away one of the alarms to look outside.

The sky that he could see had pinks and oranges and golds twisted across it in a stunning array that barely showed the light of stars. And ten meters from where his lion landed was cool clear sparkling water lapping gently at the white sand. His breath caught in his throat. Varadero.

“Blue contact the castle,” he said, not taking his eyes off the beach. Blue was quite for a moment before she sent up the list of damages onto the screen, blocking his view and forcing him to pay attention to what had happened to his lion in the crash. The list seemed practically endless as Lance scrolled through it but as far as he could gather, most of his systems had been damaged in the battle and subsequent crash. He couldn’t scan for enemy or any life forms for that matter and all of his comm were out even on his helmet, and his lion was basically grounded. Thankfully he could still do environment searches. A quick scan revealed the planet to be surprisingly earth like, down to the makeup of the water. He stood up and walked slowly towards the entrance to his ship.

He was sore and shaky and had to pause to rest before he could even make it to the exit of his ship. As he leaned against the wall shakily, he briefly considered his armor. While he didn’t know if there were hostile alien forms on the planet, his armor was cracked and broken in places that dug painfully into his skin and caked with blood in some parts. Deciding that he was better off depending on his bayard then trusting the armor to protect him without causing more damage, he slowly peeled it off, wincing when it pulled off skin in some parts. His head pounded by the time he finally had removed his helmet, ignoring the blood staining it and pulling his sweaty hair back with a ripped strip of his under suit.

He stumbled out onto the sand. The waves lapped quietly and rhythmically and the wind played softly through the trees. His breath tasted of salt and ocean breezes. He slowly made his way forward in front of his lion until he was at the waves. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. The water lightly touched his suit and for the first since leaving earth, he laughed with true happiness. He could have landed anywhere in the universe and he ended up on the one place that felt like home. He sat there for as long as he could letting the sun and water soak into him before the harsh booms of an explosion and screaming sound of metal plummeting to the ground drew his eyes to the sky.

Falling through the atmosphere where Shiro and Keith, their lions tumbling into each other, completely unresponsive. They impacted the earth at the same time and a cloud of sand rushed towards Lance. He ducked his head and ignored the sting as the sand was driven into his cuts and ran towards the lions. When he could see again, the red lion was closest to him so he ran to the front and pounded on the entrance.

“Keith! Keith! Are you okay?” he yelled through the metal, doubtful that Keith was able to hear him let alone be in any state to answer. Instead of a reply, he got the lion’s mouth slowly opening with the sound of sputtering gears. He ran inside to the pilot’s area. Keith lay curled up in the chair, his head tucked into his arms, the red of his suit dripping down his side onto his leg where... oh god. Lance felt like he might throw up. One of Keith’s legs was broken, and Lance could see part of the bone through a tear in his armor. Lance looked away and out to the ocean, counting to ten and trying to quell the urge to hurl. His breath rattled inside his chest as he knelled next to Keith’s head.

“Hey, Keith can you hear my voice. It’s Lance. I need you to give me a sign that you’re still awake okay,” he said softly in the way that he’d talk to his little sister when she had nightmares. Keith moaned. Slowly he moved his arm, sending a fresh drip of blood down his armor.

“Lance?” His voice was low and scratchy. “Wa’d you doing here,” he continued, his breathing short.

“I’m here ‘cause we're having a bonding moment,” Lance said with a forced smile. Keith shifted again sending a fresh wave of blood down his armor, before trying to sit up. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, there Keith, don’t try to do that just yet,” Lance said, finally looking back down at Keith’s leg. He had to set it, and he knew how to. Of course, he did, the Garrison insisted that they all learn enough first aid to help an injured crew mate. But there was something very different than doing it in a stimulation and having your friend laying there with a bone swimming in muscle in blood. He took as deep of a breath as he could manage.

“What happend’ Keith muttered still trying to sit up. Lance pushed him back down as lightly as he could.

“Uh Keith before you sit up I uh need you to stay still cause you seem to have um gotten some sort of metal splinter,” Lance said as he tore off another piece of his shirt long enough to tie around Keith’s leg. He tied it as tightly as he could while Keith muttered something. “What was that,” Lance asked as he finished the double knot, blood already soaking into the fabric.

“Wha’d ya talking about? I don’t think a splinter is what I should be worried about,” Keith said softly. Lance winced. That was a pretty terrible excuse but he knew Keith would never be able to keep still if he knew Lance was planning on popping bones back into place.

“Then just hold still and I’ll have it out in a sec, and we can worry about your other issues,” Lance muttered into Keith’s leg as he moved around it to get the best position. He realized he should probably have gloves for this but that wasn’t really an option at the moment. He gritted his teeth and .... snap!

Keith’s screams shattered the following silence, and a tear trailed paths down the machine grease and blood in his face. “Son of hell, what did you just do Lance,” Keith yelled.

“Popped your leg bone back into your leg,” Lance said as he looked around desperately for something to stop the bleeding with before finally grabbing a small towel that had been thrown haphazardly into corner probably after Keith had finished his training on a free day. He pressed it to the wound glad that Keith wasn’t bleeding too much from it, but worried that it was only because he had already lost too much blood. When he was sure the blood wasn’t soaking through he released the towel to search Keith’s lion for a first aid kit. Throughout this Keith had been silent, instead, it seemed like he had been trying to control his breathing. Finally he found bandages and grabbed them quickly before checking the rest of Keith for injuries. The only other large one seemed to be a deep slash on his left side. He wrapped Keith’s leg tightly and then his chest all the while trying to see if he could have any idea of how much blood Keith had lost from the small puddle on the floor. As far as he could tell it wasn’t a life threatening amount but it wasn’t good either.

When he finished he walked back up to Keith’s head, where he seemed to have given up on trying to sit up and instead was entirely focused on keeping calm. “Keith I need to check on Shiro but I need you to tell me honestly if you think you can stay awake for about twenty minutes until I come back,” Lance said.

“I’ll be fine,” Keith said between deep breaths. Lance leaned closer to Keith.

“I’m serious Keith. If you even think that there’s the possibility that you could blink for longer than a few seconds then I will figure something else out,” Lance said glaring into Keith’s half lidded eyes. Keith blinked back.

“Seriously. I’ll be fine. But Shiro might be in serious trouble so go help him already,” Keith practically growled at Lance. Lance nodded and glance once more at the bandages before making his way out of the red lion. As soon as he made it back to the sand, he leaned over and hurled.

He wiped his mouth shakily before getting up from his knees and walking to the black lion. The entrance was already open so he quietly walked in.

“Shiro?” he called out. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him and he found himself slammed against a wall by Shiro’s druid hand.

“What the hell Shiro,” he chocked out gasping for air as he felt a slight burning sensation against his windpipe.

Shiro leaned closer and through one of the lights inside the hall he could see that Shiro only had a few small scrapes, and had already bandaged up whatever had happened to his side. He leaned closer to Lance, glaring at the younger boy. “Who are you? And where am I?” Shiro demanded. Lance coughed.

“It’s me Lance,” he chocked out, the smell of burning flesh reaching his nose. Shiro didn’t release his grip. Instead he gripped harder and Lance’s eyes clouded with pain.

“I don’t know a Lance. And that doesn’t answer where we are,” Shiro snarled.

“I don’t know where we are. But you really need to let go of me, because I have to get back to helping Keith,” Lance said, hoping that Keith’s name would spark something in Shiro’s mind. It did. Shiro stopped burning his neck but still held him above the ground.

“What happened to Keith,” he said slowly. Lance motion to the hand that was now preventing him from speaking entirely and Shiro let him down, but kept him cornered against the wall. Lance took a shaky breath, afraid to touch his neck, and feel the burns there.

“He crashed. We all crashed. I can take you too him if you could just back up,” Lance said softly as the new wound to his throat was making it particularly hard to speak.

“Fine,” Shiro snapped, and stepped to the side but followed Lance with a glare. Lance walked toward the exit, using the wall to guide him because his vision was fading in and out. Finally they made their way back to the red lion. Lance noticed that Shiro seemed to only be wounded severely in his side which he pressed his hand to a couple of times as if assuring himself it was still there. Well other than the fact that he didn’t remember Lance. But Lance figured he might have been concussed.

Lance made his way back to Keith who was still lying on the pilot’s chair. He looked down at the red paladin. “You holding up okay Keith?” Lance asked softly, concerned to see that blood seemed to have started to have soaked through the bandages on his leg.

“Peachy,” Keith muttered. “How’s Shiro doing?” he slurred. Shiro pushed Lance to the side and leaned over Keith.

“What did you do to yourself this time?” Shiro asked, exasperated, while Lance grabbed the medical kit and walked over to Keith’s leg. Lance slowly peeled the armor off his bad leg, hoping he wasn’t making Keith’s broken leg worse. Finally he could get a clean angle at his leg. He grabbed the antiseptic from the kit and without warning.

“I ju- hell! Lance what did you just do to my leg,” Keith yelled. Shiro looked back at Lance with a burning glare.

“I saved your sorry ass from sepsis. Your welcome,” Lance stated as he tightly wrapped up Keith’s leg. Then he started moving to remove the armor from Keith’s chest.

“Wait- Keith you never mentioned anyone named Lance, how do you know him,” Shiro asked, confusion written plain across his face. Keith looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows at Lance in question. Lance just shrugged his shoulders in a ‘just roll with it’ gesture.

“Umm we met at the Garrison,” Keith mumbled, gritting his teeth as Lance treated his abdomen wound.

“The Garrison! Keith we have to warn them! There- there are these aliens. Aliens are real. And they captured my team from Kerboros. They held prisoner for- for- I don’t know, but I escaped and they’re following me. They’re after some weapon, something called Voltron. We have to stop them! We can’t let them hurt anyone else.” Shiro looked around frantically.

Keith slowly sat up, testing the bonds on his chest. “Shiro, what exactly was the last thing you remember,” he asked slowly, staring into Shiro’s panicked eyes.

“I- I oh god it wa- was terrible. They wanted didn’t know I was listening but I heard them talking and they said Voltron was on Earth and so I stole a ship and escaped to warn Earth.” Shiro shuddered again, his eyes lost in horrific memories.

“Shiro,” Keith paused and bit his lip, seeming unsure of how to continue. “That was a while ago. We rescued you from the Garrison and found Voltron. We been using it to fight the Galra.”

“What?” Shiro looked completely lost and glanced once more to Lance. “So I really do know you,” he asked with a tremor to his voice.

“Uh ya, we’ve actually been teammates for umm however long its been,” Lance said awkwardly. Shiro looked horrified. He opened his mouth to say something else but before he could Keith jumped in.

“Actually Shiro could we continue this conversation somewhere that isn’t full of my drying blood. Possibly on what looks like the nice sandy beach outside,” Keith pleaded, his eyes trained on the water lapping softly at the shore.

“Good idea. But wait here for a few moments, I have blankets in my lion, and it would be really good if we kept the sand out of your wounds,” Lance said over his shoulder as he rushed back to where the blue lion lay.

By the time he finally made it to the Blue Lion he was tired and woozy, the world blurred like he was underwater. “Hey girl, feel up to a little walk?,” he asked as he stumbled to the pilots seat taking a moment to breathe and not hurl again before he swiped away the list of broken systems and stood his lion up. “Nice and easy, just over to the Red Lion,” he murmured, as his lion staggered drunkenly across the sand. He grabbed the spare blankets from under the control board,

He flattened out a stretch of sand to lay the blanket down on before trying his best to flatten a path back to the Red Lion. He walked back inside and helped Keith up from the pilot’s chair. Keith let out a groan as both Shiro and Lance linked arms around him to carry him out towards the beach. They laid him softly on one of the blankets. Shiro sat next to him, while Lance moved to the center and started digging a hole. They sky grew darker, and purples and blues started to mix in, as the two suns slowly turned pink and descended toward the water. When he deemed the hole deep enough, he moved over to Keith and softly asked, “Keith I need to borrow your bayard so I can get some wood, is that okay?”

“Course it is,” Keith muttered sleepily. Lance looked over to Shiro.

“Keep watch on him, I’ll be right back,” he ordered before grabbing the red bayard and starting to a small gathering of trees. Within minutes he made his way back with several loads of broken tree trunk, and put a few into the middle of the pit. He grabbed a lit the fire slowly but eventually, just as the first sun disappeared entirely, he had a size fire going. The three of them sat quietly for a few moments watching the sky turn a brilliant shade of violet before Lance turned to the other two.

“I can keep watch, you both need sleep. Tomorrow we can worry about getting food and water,” Lance said softly and Keith lay down with a relived sigh. Shiro turned to him, a look of concern on his face.

“You sure you’re okay on your own,” he asked. Lance gave him his signature cocky grin.

“’Course I am. Besides I’m going to be waking you every two hours anyway since I’m pretty sure you’re concussed,” Lance stated. Shiro gave him a grateful smile before laying down next to Keith. The two fell asleep as the sun finished its final descent, turning the ocean a brilliant pink.

Hours later, Lance sat a little ways away from the fire, the water washing over his bare feet. The moon glittered off the lions and the stars made brilliant constellations and bands of color he had never seen on earth. The sand was warm against his agonized muscles. He leaned back against a small dune to watch clouds dancing across sky, with no idea as to what the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/suffering through that, and please review, cause it makes me feel validated. Or don't. Also totally up to you. Also if you feel I should change the rating, please don't hesitate to tell me, also if I should add trigger warning, cause I don't want to make anyone to end up reading something that makes them uncomfortable. Have an at least moderately okay day/night :)
> 
> Also, my Tumblr is @imnotgoingunlessicantakemybook


End file.
